Human in Equestria-How he made friends
by Gamesdriver
Summary: A human finds himself in Equestria and can't remember anything at first but little does he know he will be the key to Equestrias survival. Please review and offer suggestions.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Just an authers note to say I will not be revealing who I am and I am not sure when I will be updating but I will do my best, I have more obstacles than most, for one I live with a family who doesn't know I'm a brony and I have to type this and close it if someone comes in and I also have high school soon and yes I am in grade seven and all this makes it hard for me to update. I do not own anything except my own OC and the plot of the story. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Arrival

* * *

_{Austrailia Victoria 2:30 pm}_

A lonely brony sits on a bench after school, he is thinking of ending his lonely life, "Hey F*ck-face what you gonna do today? Huh, huh?" Scrooge Huff is the school bully and he likes to bully Jack Newman the most because he is the only brony in the school.

"You know what Scrooge," "What?" "THIS!"

Jack turns around and does something he never dared to do before he punched Scrooge in the face, he couldn't believe he did it, he was the most non-violent kid in the school and now he punched the school bully in the nose, "WHY YOU!" 'Jack run! To the cliffs!' He didn't know who or how someone was talking to his mind but he obeyed.

Scrooge gave chase and the 10 minute run felt like a 30 minute marathon, Jack was on the edge of the cliff, Scrooge just stood, "Hey what are you crazy?" 'JACK JUMP NOW!' "Goodbye Scrooge have a f*cked life!" he jumped, when he was about to have impact with the rocks he sought of got flashbanged but when he could see he was much higher than he thought and there was a different landscape below him, he fell into a stream and blacked out.

Back on the cliff Scrooge looked over the edge but there was no body, "What the hell? Oh well screw him he must'ave survived he'll swim back im going home."

* * *

_{Ponyville The bridge}_

"Spike go tell Applejack to bring some applepie to the picnic tommorow."

Twilight was setting up for a picnic with her friends the next day. "I'll go tell Rari-what the? What's that in the river?" She got a closer look and she saw a creature floating down the river with blood coming out of one of it's limbs. "Spike quick help me." Spike and twighlight heaved the unconcios creature out of the water and dragged it back to the library. "Spike go get the others and tell them to come over quickly!" "Ok be back soon."

* * *

Jack woke in a bed with a bandage around his right arm. He could hear muffled voices and his vision was blurred for a few seconds then when he cleared up he saw six ponies around him talking to each other. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted with widend eyes and a bit of a struggle and he realized he had glowing purple mist around his wrists and ankles, the cowgirl-like one said "Calm down we just need ta ask a few questions now if ya promise ta stay calm Twilight will relese the bonds." Jack replied "…fine." The purple mist dissapeared and he sat up. "First we all gotta get introduced, Twilight would you do the honours?" "Of course, I'm Twilight Sparkle you may call me Twilight, this here is Pinkie Pie, she is way to energetic," "hi-I'm-Pinkie-Pie-do-you-wanna-cupcake?-ohwaitIknow!" she ran out the door, "This is Rarity, she lives in a boutique." "Pleased to meet you, I do have to get going theres something I must attend to." "This is Applejack," "Howdy, I got to go, apples need buckin." "This is fluttershy, as you can tell by the name she is very shy," "Um, erm, hi, I'm sorry but I have to tend to the animals back home." "and this is Rainbow Da-" "I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all of equestria, I've got to get going now cause I gotta practice for the wonderbolts, and don't you even dare lay a hoof on anyone while I'm gone." Then they were all gone, "Um also whats your name?" "I'm Jack Newman." "and-im-pinkie-pie!" "Didn't you already say that?" "I-know-but-I-just-wanted-to-be-lucky-last-so-I-can-tell-the-others-your-name." she zoomed out of the room. "Well I think I know to leave defying physics to Pinkie." "Uuuh yea, and this here is Spike my number one assistant, by the way what are you and where do you come from?" "I'm a human and the only things I remember is who I am and what I am." "Oh, well lets start the tour of ponyville." "Wait, are you sure I can go out as a human without scaring anyone?" "Sure, the town has already been notified that your harmless." "ok, where are we going first?" "Well I'll explain where we are first, we are at my house or the library," "so you're the librarian?" "yep!" "and you like to study?" "yep!" "and you're a bookworm?" "ye-wait what?" "haha just joking." "well she is a bookworm." "Spike!" "so your finally speaking!" "yeah, I'm gonna go help Rarity, see ya." "Ok now lets get on with the tour." Jack got out of the bed and revealed his true height, "Wow your…tall?"

"To you that is but I can slightly remember being smaller than most of my kind." "ok then. Next is the Boutique." They walked untill they found a big house studded with jewels.

* * *

_{Equestria unkown area}_

"Your mine Jack Newman, I need your power."

* * *

**Another note the next chapter will be in soon and I don't have the spell check thingo but I still try to get it right, for now call me gamesdriver, gamesdriver sighning off.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and the first party

**I am sorry for the short chapters but I haved very limited time to write. I only own my OC(s) and the plot and please do not be offended by anything that takes part in the story for this is only a fanfic made by me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_{Earth the cliff}_

Scrooge and his friends were at the cliff "So your telling me that Jack punched you in the nose and jumped off a cliff?" "I swear he did!" "Well lets go down the trail and see if we find anything in the rocks and if we don't find a body your screwed." "I know but I swear he jumped!"

* * *

_{Equestria Raritys Boutique}_

"Sorry but we can't go in no ones home." "Ok im fine with that." "Next is Sweet Apple Acres." They arrived at sweet apple acres 20 minutes later. "Applejack," "Oh hi Twilight, hi Jack" "Applejack can you show jack around and give him some food?" "Sure, you like apple fritters, cause we got lots of apple fritters, have some."

applejack shoved allot of fritters in his mouth, Jack swallowed. "Jack, are you alright? You don't look so well, your face is green, is that normal for humans?" "no… I feel like im about to-" Jack suddenly ran to the toilet and slammed the door "wow, he can run fast when he needs to."

Jack came out of the toilet looking much better, "ach, why does my head hurt." Two glowing puzzle pieces appeared above his head and came together "ok I'm fine now… hey I can remember everything now!" then Twilight said "looks like your memory was jogged, but why would throwing up apple fritters jog your memory?" Jack suddenly looked deppresed and he looked at his feet "well, im, umm… alergic to apples." Twilight was about to get angry at him for lying when applejack started staring at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. "I KNOW YOUR LYING! NO PONY IS ALLERGIC TO AP-" "Twilight, he is telling the truth." Said Applejack with a shocked face, Twilight was also shocked. "Well we better keep going." "umm Twilight," "Yes Jack?" "Didn't you notice that it's gone dark?" "oh, well see you." "before you go do you know anywhere I can stay while I'm here?" "oh right you don't have a place to stay, you can stay in my guest room for the time being." "Thanks Twilight."

They soon arrived at Twilights (Tree) house. "Your room is up the stairs to the left." "Thanks again for letting me stay here." "oh it's nothing." Jack walked up to his room and got into the bed, _'well this is all the bronys dreams, man am I lucky, I also have an advantage over them since I too was a brony and I remember all the episodes, hang on, if I'm here now then maybe this is being made into a fanfic as I think, if there are any readers reading this than man let me tell you it is awsome to be in equestria, I an having the time of my life, I wonder if I'll be pony-fied, well that will happen later if at all, time for me to sleep._

* * *

The next day

Twilight stood in the open doorway of Jacks room parylyzed at what she saw, Jacks hands were glowing red and so was his bed, his bed was hovering and Jack was still asleep, the bed drifted back into it's place and Jack woke up "Morning Twilight, I had the strangest dream, I was making the bed float bu- Twilight? You ok?" she snapped out of her trance, "I'm fine I was just haulicinating, can humans use magic?" "no, atleast no human ever has yet." "ok good to know, breakfast is ready."

Jack got up and went to the table and started eating his meal.

* * *

**Twilights P.O.V**

'_wow, he was using magic in his sleep and he didn't even know it, even unicorns can't do that! Unless it's an Alicorn.'_ "Spike!" "here Twilight." Twilight finished writing her note to the princess on what she saw in the morning and about what the human had done so far. "Send this." Spike sent the letter. Spike belched and a new letter apeared. _Dear Twilight Sparkle, I will be watching the human with a spell that I recently learned, I would like you to observe him but do not tell him of his power, when he becomes aware of them then you may help him learn if his ability more, also I will be visiting tommorow,_

_your teacher, Princess Celestia_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Spike stay here and clean the library, Jack the princess has told me to watch you and she will be coming to see you tomorrow. Come with me now, we are going to sugercube corner." "Ok" Jack got up and noticed that he had his phone with him so he thought about using it but decided not to to avoid questions from Twilight.

They soon arrived at sugercube corner and Twilight said he should go in first, "why is it so dark?" "your about to find out," the lights came on and seemingly all of the ponies from ponyville yelled "SUPRIZE!"

Jack was so suprized that his magic kicked in and his hands glowed for a split second, only Twilight noticed but she kept it to herself. A pink ball came out of nowhere and landed on Jack, "hi-jack-we-decided-to-throw-you-a-welcome-party-and-you-were-so-surprized-you-should-have-seen-your-face-" Applejack suddenly pulled her off of him "Gues your speechles ey? Well welcome to ponyville, hope you like the party." Jack couldn't speek cause of the smile on his face then he finaly said "Thankyou everypony, I'm just so glad for two reasons, the first on is that this is such a great party and I can't be more thanking for it and the second one is, well…" the smile vanished from his face and he looked down and said "Iv'e never had a party before." Suddenly pinkie pie said "WHAT?!-never-had-a-party-before-wait-that-means-this-is-your-first-party-and-you-don't-know-how-to-party-ohohoh!-that-means-I-get-to-show-you-how-to-come-on!" She grabbed the dazed Jack and pulled him in to the party.

* * *

After the party

Jack and the main 6 were the only ones left and it was night they all said goodbye and left for their homes.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I went into my room and got into bed and thought _'what a wonderful day, I can't believe how easily these ponys accepted me into their town, well time for sleep, and as for you readers if your reading please review these storys for I would like the author to have some people to help with the future chapters'_

* * *

**You said it Jack, thankyou for reading and please review, if you have any good storys pleas do recommend and if any of you want an OC in my story than you must have a good OC and recommend it, I have a spot for only 1 OC and please note that I will only update at random times. gamesdriver sighning off!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Powers and New tasks

**I would just like to say that theres actually 2 OC spots but 1 is reserved please review and yes Jack WILL be pony-fied at some point, enjoy! :) by the way italics with these ' ' will show when someone is thinking **_'Example'_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_{Earth}_

"Theres nothing here Scrooge, Scrooge?" Scrooge was walking towards a portal "Scrooge!" he got sucked in. "I'm comin for ya!" he jumped in after Scrooge.

* * *

_{Equestria}_

BOOM! Twilight woke up. "what was that?" she walked out and saw an ursa, "WHAT IS AN URSA MAJOR DOING HERE!?" the main 6 all started fighting it and the wonderbolts were there to.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

BOOM! I fell to the floor _'WHAT THE FUDGE!?'_ I looked out the window _'WHAT IS AN URSA MAJOR DOING HERE!?'_ I jumped out the window (it was open so no breaking glass but that would be a badass entry with an explosion :D) I landed in a bush (like assasins creed leap of faith!) and I climbed out and watched for I knew I couldn't do anything.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The wonderbolts couldn't fight anymore and neither could the main 6, then Jack saw the Ursa smash another house.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I got angry and I closed my eyes (they were blue also I got black hair and I wear a black top with camo pants sorry for not saying earlier) _'They threw a party for me and accepted me easily into their town and now all I do is watch and run, NO IV'E BEEN RUNNING MY WHOLE LIFE, THIS, ENDS… NOW!'_ I was so infuriated and then I opened my eyes, they were red, my whole body was shining white for a few seconds then I said in a different voice, a voice that turns blood cold, "ENOUGH, I WILL NOT JUST WATCH YOU HURT THE INOCCENT WHILE I RUN, NO, MORE, RUNNING!"

I ran towards the beast with increadible speed and then I jumped at it, I slammed its stommach and then it recoiled about 20 metres, Then my leg glowed red and I jumped and kicked its head and then I said "NOW YOU WILL RETURN TO THE DARKNES YOU CAME FROM AND NEVER COME BACK!" I then jumped and kicked it hard enough to send it flying back into its cave that was miles away.

* * *

**The main 6s P.O.V**

We saw him defeat the creature then when he landed in the middle of the huge crater he fell to his knees and colapsed we came rushing over with nurse Redheart and we helped get him into the hospital. Celestia came to Tilight and they began a conversation.

* * *

**Celestias P.O.V**

I went to Twilight after watching the fight "It looks like your friend is more than he seems, I will talk to him when he wakes up, Nurse Redheart," "Yes?" "Do not give the human any medicationd whatsoever for humans are different from us, you may bandage him and put him on a heart monitor, you may also wash his wounds but that is all." "Yes your majesty."

* * *

The next day (**Redheart and Celestias P.O.V**)

We went in to see how jack was doing "Wow he is fully healed already! This is remarkable!" "I agree with you Nurse Redheart, never has either pony or human recovered that fast." (Celestia keeps watch over both realms but knows little of the human realm)

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes yet "Wow he is fully healed already! This is remarkable!" "I agree with you Nurse Redheart, never has either pony or human recovered that fast." _'Nurse Redheart? I must be in a hospital but recovering fast?'_ I opend my eyes to see that the nurse and Celestia were both at the end of my bed "Goodmoring Jack, Nurse Redheart may we be alone for a minute?" "Of course your majesty." _'Princess Celestia? I hope she can't read my thoughts like in some of those HiE fanfics.'_ "no I cannot read your mind." "Oh good… WHAT? You just did!" "I know but I wanted to see your reaction."

'_Damit!'_

"Now, first of all how did you get to equestria," "I was being chased by the school bully Scrooge and I herd a voice in my head saying to go to the cliffs so I did and then the voice said jump and I trusted it and before I hit the rocks below I was flashbanged and when I could see again I was falling into a lake and then I blacked out."

"Ok then, now I must be going, I have to be in canterlot soon, goodbye jack." "goodbye Princess Celestia." Celestia exited. The main 6 entered. (So many ponys… I'll sometimes say whos talking in these cases.) Twilight: "Hi Jack… how are you healed!?" Jack: "I dunno but I'm just glad I'm alive, and it looks like I have new powers to." Rarity: "I must make you some new clothes, they will be free of charge." Jack: "Thankyou and please just make them casual." Rarity: "fine." Fluttershy: "Umm, hi jack, I, erm, was wondering if you could come help with the animals soon because there are so many and I need help relocating some… if that's okay with you." Jack: "Of course it's ok, I'll come around when I get the chance." Rainbowdash: "Hi Jack, I wanted to ask if you could come and help me build my new launch pad soon because you have hands so you must be good with tools." Jack: "Sure, I'll do it tommorow." PinkiePie: "Hi-Jacky-Jack-Ive-got-to-go-now-sorry-but-I-really-have-to-help-make-cupcakes-at-the-bakery-byebye!" Jack: "Umm… yeeeah k?" Rarity, PinkiePie, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash left Applejack: "Hi Jack, anything you need? I can tell somethings troubling you." Jack: "yeah, It's just that if I'm gonna stay here in ponyville than I'm gonna need a job." Applejack: "Say no more, I've been needing some help on the farm anyway so if you wanna work for me be at the barn the day after tommorow." Applejack left and Nurse Redheart came in. "We would like it if you did a few tests for us because we wanted to see if we could make more people get powers like you." "Nothanks" "atleast a few?" "No" "Pleaaase?" she started walking towards him with a sedation syringe "OH HELL NO!" Nurse Redheart ran toward me and I jumped out the window from 5 floors up (He smashed the glass this time XD) _'This is gonna sting!'_

I landed infront of the main 6 (Twilight teleported down) then I said "Gotta run, Crazy Nurse wanting to peform un-necessary tests on me!" I bolted back to the library.

* * *

**Nurse Redhearts P.O.V**

By the time I got out of the building he was gone so hoping he could hear I shouted "PLEASE JUST ONE TEST?"

* * *

**Crazy ending huh? XD well anyway that's the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it, please review and PM me. (by the way for the newbies PM=Private Message and P.O.V=Point Of View)**


	4. Chapter 4 A new face and an old face

**Hey there again this is Gamesdriver once again and I hope you are enjoying the story please review and I'm having trouble with my reviews and it seems that I can't view them at the moment so I will have to fix that soon so in the meantime please use the PM (Private Message) system to ask me questions, submit sugestions and ask to have your OC added, another suprizing thing is that although I now have around 100-150 views I only have 1 follower and 1 favourite-r sooo… yea, anyways here is the story hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_{?}_

* * *

"Scrooge, where the hell are we?" "I dunno James," "Oh and who is this Jack guy anyway?" "just a friend." "It better not be someone that you bully cause you told me you gave that up months ago!" "uuuh well… you see… umm… fine he is and I'm sorry but can we get back to where we are?"

?: "You are in my realm." James: "what? Who are you?" ?: "You may call me Zero, James, do you want to help an innocent race survive?" James: "If I get powers than hell yeah!" Zero: "Deal." James dissapeared. "Now as for you Scrooge, you have been a bully, you are one of the guilty, I shall punish you by sending you where the guilty greif and the innocent play. When you are guilty, you shall be punished further, when you become innocent and you stay that way you will be rewarded. Goodbye Scrooge." "Wait, what the? Aaaahhh-" He was cut off when he dissapeared.

* * *

_{Equestria}_

"Twilight can I please go to Rarity to help her?" "No Spike, you still have more chores to do, and I have a tight schedule."

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

*Yawn!* _'oh it's morning, it's 9:00… OH CR P! RAINBOWDASH WILL BE HERE!'_ Suddenly I hear a bang of a door downstairs, "Jack? Jaaack? JAAAACK!" I instantly jumped for the window but then I halted in mid air, opened it, then I snuck out and closed it and I climbed to the to of the library and hid in the leaves.

"JAAAACK! NOT ONLY AM I GONNA MAKE YOU MAKE MY LAUNCH PAD BUT I WILL ALSO PUT YOU THROUGH A WORKOUT" _'OH CRAP!' _"SHOW YOURSELF!" she smashed her way through the guest room and completely demolished it, lucky theres only a bed and a few shelves in there.

"JAAACK!" She smashed through the window and came up to where I was hiding _'FUUUUUU-' _"umm… hi?"

* * *

**Twilights P.O.V**

I heard a bang so I looked outside to see Rainbow chasing Jack and Jack had a black face for some reason. "Jack…" "HELP ME TELEPORT ME NOWNOWNOW!" I teleported jack and myself to sugarcube corner, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" "OH CR*P I HAVE TO GO PINKIE PIE STYLE!" "WHAT!? That's not possi-… DAMMIT GET BACK HERE!" "that's it!" jack ran to a faraway clear area "WHAT THE FU-" (paste this in your www. Bar and you'll see what happens watch?v=lLWwWsM22eY) There was an explosion and then Rainbowdash dragging Jack out of the crater, "Fine I'll make the pad and do the excorsizes,"

_{The Everfree forest}_

"What the hell happened?" "I dunno Scrooge but I know where we are :D:D:D:D:D" "Wadda ya mean?" "I was also a brony in secret and we are in the Everfree forest in the land of my little pony, Welcome to Equestria." "You shitting me," "Explain that orange pony on that farm bucking apple trees." Scrooge passed out,

* * *

**James P.O.V**

'_Oh look it's Zecoras hut, why does it remind me of Yoda?" _I dragged Scrooge all the way to the door and I looked in the window, _'Twilight is there to, I better keep my life a secret.' _* knock knock* Zecora opened the door, Twilight started speaking, "Oh more humans? Are you friends with Jack?" _'How does she know who he is when I havn't met Jack? He got here faster I geus,'_ "uuh yea but Scrooge here isn't, he just came along for the ride by accident, he never saw a land as colorful or any talking ponies before and he couldn't handle it as well as I did." _'cause this would be the bastards nightmare, ha serves him right'_

Scrooge woke up later and him and I were alone because Zecora needed Twilight to help here with some herb collecting, "Scrooge you bastard I'm not gonna let you ruin my time here, you may not know it but this is every bronys dream so if you do anything wrong I WILL KILL YOU! Understand?"

he was so scared that he merely nodded "now, I will do all the work since you know nothing and you WILL play along, GOT IT?" "YES YES YOUR IN CHARGE!" "good, now you know Jack?" "yeah?" "turns out he got here early, now you will not say anything about home or bronys or anything about earth." A few minutes later Twilight came in, "How will we go into town?" "Oh don't worry, when Jack came to town the town was notified that humans were harmless." _'harmless my ass'_ "Ok well Scrooge and I will just go find Jack for now, see ya!" "Bye!" an hour later we saw Jack working on a launch pad while Rainbowdash was practicing above, I didn't want to cause Rainbowdash to tackle us so we hid in a bush and I found a mirror like object so I picked it up.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I saw a light so I looked at it and a saw another human so I checked that Rainbowdash was occupied and I snuk over, "Hi, you brony?" "Yeah I'm James, you must be Jack, don't be alarmed by Scrooge," we all worked out our story's not leaving a single detail out and we agreed that I would be leader because I was here the longest, I got back to the pad and the other 2 helped, when it was finished I yelled to Rainbowdash and we all got introduced, it was just about night so we headed back to Twilights.

* * *

**Well that's all for the chapter and the next chapter will start off from where we left off NOT the morning and thankyou supporters and I hope you enjoyed, seriously I need someone to ask for an OC, by the way I got polls to if you want to do them. This is Gamesdriver, sighning off.**


	5. Chapter 5 The truth and a visit

**Hey Gamesdriver here sorry for not updating but I was on camp so yeah, anyways I'm back with my next chapter hope you like it, I made it a bit longer than the normal ones, and please do not criticize me for long intervals between updates because I'm a busy brony and holidays are almost over for me, I have a 3DS now so I'll be able to read fanfics using that however do not expect more chapters than usual because as most of you should know you can only use a 3DS browser to read fanfics and do a few other things NOT including updating fanfics. Here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_{?}_

* * *

"You know he can't do it yet." "I know but we have to make him do it soon, the fate of Equestria depends on it." "Hopefully he will be ready soon just as the prophecy predicted." "We can only hope, we can only hope."

* * *

_{Equestria}_** Jacks P.O.V**

* * *

'_I wonder how she will react to the other 2, James seems nice and he is a brony 2, but as for Scrooge, haha bad luck for him, serves him right, and who knows, it might bring a good side to him.' _

"Twilight, I'm back!" I yelled, "dude you sure about this?" "Yep!" I replied, "I have no problem, this will be fun, even if I am in a completely sissy world." We were just outside of the library and James and Scrooge were just in the bushes near the door, it was my idea for this, Twilight opened the door, "Come here, I want to show you something," "What do you want to sho-" she stepped out of the door as she was saying this "PIE-IN-THE-FACE!" we all yelled as the trap was sprung, ***SPLAT!***

She was so shocked that she jumped back and hit her head on the top of the door and passed out, "uuh, whoops?" "Yeah I geus we did deal her an accidental K.O!" "Whatever lets just put her in her bed," we put her in her bed. "Now as for you two, take a seat," they did "Now from what I heard about your stories that Zero guy gave James some powers, and Scrooge has a system like a behavior chart thingy," "I'm not a f*cking baby so don't use that term." "Okay, anyway, lets see if I can't do anything to help you figure out your powers, I think he may have given you the same powers as me so lets see what you can do, Twilight gave me a spell book to read while I was helping Rainbow, so lets see, it says to levitate an object you simply have to imagine, lets see what we got," "Okay, as for Scrooge, you can go to sugarcube corner and help pinkie, if you so much as touch a pony I WILL make you pay," "Fine…"

* * *

**Twilights P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of water moving, _'what happened, oh that's right Jack, he got James and Scrooge and got them to pull a pie in the face on me, I'll get him back later… ok what the hay is that sound?'_ I got out of bed and walked into the main room and I was amazed at what I saw, Jack was there with James, Jacks hands were glowing blue and so were James hands doing the same, they were both levitating spellbooks in front of them while moving a floating stream through the room, I couldn't say anything, Jack realized me and the stream went into a vase and his book closed, "Oh morning Twilight, hope your not mad about the prank still, turns out James can use magic to but Scrooge can't, I'll have you know that Scrooge is helping Pinkie." "Ok, were you levitating water? thats got to be hard," "we were actualy going to peform a spell that takes two, one levitates the water while one transforms it into clouds, hey, why don't we try something, James look here," Jack points into his book and James nods, "What is it?" "You'll see."

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I wanted to do a spell that could summon one item from ones original world, James and I were going to summon our laptops.

"Ok here we go," we started the spell, the two of us did the exact same, we raised our glowing hands, I knew this would take allot of power, suddenly a light appeared in front of us, then it split in two, one came to me and one went to James, we took hold and when the light dimmed there were our laptops, we were both exausted, we put them on the table, me and James looked at eachother, "see you soon," "Eeyup!" we both passed out.

I woke up and saw James on a couch and I was on one to, Twilight was just staring at the computers, "How long were we out?" "About 5 hours, Scrooge is sleeping in my other guest room and that has two beds so James can stay aswell." "Good." I get my laptop and turn it on "Woah, what is that," Twilight had got a notepad and quill out of thin air, "It's a computer, we use them to play games, communicate and all sorts of other things," I brought up the desktop "Cool, so what are you doing?" "I'm going to show you something," James woke up, "Just in time man, lets show her the truth," "k, I'll watch you can handle everything." "Truth? About what?" "You'll see." _'I hope she doesn't take this the wrongway,'_

Scrooge woke up, "Oh good, I wanted you to see this," "See what?" "You'll see, but remember, you are a spectator here, say anything and you lose a limb, got it?" "Yes sir! I will shut-the-f*ck-up!" "Good commander faggot." I teleported the rest of the main six here, most of them woke up because it was night, Rainbowdash: "What did you have to do that for?" Jack: "James and I have to show you something, now you may be shocked but you must know this," Applejack: "Know what?" "Well let me start with this, you know how we just got to this world and we don't know of events that have happened here?" Rarity: "Well yes but what does that have to do with this?" Jack: "Well tell me if this means anything to you, Fluttershy=Kindness, Rainbowdash=Loyalty, Rarity=Generosity, Pinkie=You-have-broken-the-fourth-wall-so-you-already-know-but-let-me-explain, Applejack=Honesty, and Twilight=Magic." They were all shocked, Twilight: "but how did you know all of that? That's not possible!" Jack: "Will you let me explain?" silence… Jack: "Ok then, now this will be a shock to you but if any of you don't believe me than I have evidence to show you, How James and I know about you is because we are bronys, we have a device that we use for entertainment called a computer, that is what we have here, now as you may want to ask what is a brony? Well that is simple, there was a thing called a TV, another device we use for entertainment, now there was a show that was on it called my little pony, it was targeted at children and females, it wasn't entertaining for many people, however a new series came out for it and this was called My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, it was made by Lauren Foster, it was made for the same purpose as the others, to teach about friendship and of the sort, however what made this different from the others was that it had good characters and it was better in every way, MUCH better, it was so good that even males going against their tough egos started to watch it, then a group decided to call themselves bronys, this group grew and now there is at least a million bronys, but that's not surprising since there are around seven billion humans, the female fans wanted a name to so they made the pegasisters, bronys and pegasisters had come into existence allot of the bronys liked it allot more than the pegasisters (No offense) but that was because that they hated their world because it was filled with war, disease, famine, poverty and much more cruel things so they saw the show as a beacon of hope because it looked so peaceful compared to their world, now as for the show of Friendship is magic, that show revolves around you six." They all just stared and she the silence was broken Rainbowdash: "I don't believe you, that can't be true," Jack: "Then explain this," I brought up the first episode in a youtube browser, I put it on full screen. After we had viewed the first season somepony finally talked Twilight: "So you know allot about us because you watched us? And we have Millions of fans?" Jack: "yep." Rainbowdash: "So will you two tell us which one of us is your favorite " Jack&James: "WHAT?!" Rainbowdash: "Just joking, anyway, where is me doing the sonic rainboom?" Jack: "Well this all comes in seasons, that was just season one, James show you the other two tommorow, but right now it's midnight." Rainbowdash: "Oh, yeah I kinda missed that." Twilight: "Wait, you said you and James were bronys, what about Scrooge?" Jack: "Commander faggot you have permission to speak! You know what to say now spill it!" Scrooge: "I am not a brony, I used to be an anti-brony, someone who hates the show." ***GASP!*** Fluttershy: "So, y-you h-hate us?" she was on the brink of crying, Pinkies hair was deflated, Applejack and Rainbowdash just stared with open mouths, rarity did the same and Twilight was confused, Twilight: "Wait, if you hate us then why were you so nice to us?" Scrooge: "Let me tell you the story from the start, I watched an episode of the old My Little Pony and I hated it, it looked like it was for babys, I then naturally didn't watch anymore because I hated it, I only watched one in the first place to confirm how sissy bronys were, I didn't know about the new series but I was despised in my first school, my dad was killed in a war, he was a soldier and I hated him, he beat me every day, my mother left saying I was a fat dick and left me to my uncle, my uncle was the worst so I ran away, I stole money to pay my own school fees and I was still despised by everyone, so one day while I was being insulted I beat up all three of the bullys on my own, I felt power, it felt great, so I started to beat up more people and it became a habit then I was the school bully and I was respected, but I knew that behind my back people talked about me, not in a good way, the power I felt faded and I felt alone, but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to go back to being a wimp so I continued with beating people up, I didn't care about public image anymore, all I wanted to do was die, but the one thing that kept me going was hope, I saw Jack being hated by everyone as well but he kept going, he kept up hope, I wanted to find out why, so I watched him and then one day, the same day Jack came here, I found out he was a brony, I thought that wasn't possibly what kept him going, I thought he was one out of shame, but here he is right now and now I see that it was what kept him going, and now I know why he liked this place so much, but I can't enjoy that now, because now you all know that I was an anti-brony." Jack: "You WERE an anti-brony, but from what I heard, your now one of us, and not only do we all have hope, but we are all living the dream." Scrooges face lit up at this, Scrooge: "You really think so? What do they think." He pointed towards the main 6 Twilight: "We think you didn't deserve what you got, we think that you can start fresh here and now, your better than you think." Jack: "That's right, now admit it, your one of us now, you're a brony." Scrooge: "I… am… a… brony." As soon as the last word left his mouth a hooded man appeared we couldn't make out his face or anything, we could only see his cloak. Zero: "It is I, Zero, Scrooge, You… are innocent." Scrooge got a smile. Zero: "Scrooge, I think you should tell the others your real name." Scrooge: "Well, I.. I can't remember it, it's been to long… everyone just called me Scrooge." Zero: "Then I shall say your real name, You shall now be known as Joel Kennedy Smith. Now you three as humans don't fit in to Equestria, you are now to be ponys." We were all engulfed with a blue light that became white, when it faded, well, I think you know what happens next.

* * *

**Wassup, you will find out what ponys they are next time but I still need for someone to pm me to say what the pony looks like, you know what screw dat I'll just do it myself cause no ones asked, man I really don't have any fans all I got is views a follower and a favouriter but I shall not give up hope, I will wait for more followers. This is Gamesdriver, signing off.**


	6. Authors note 1

**Authors note:**

**I am sorry for not updating in a while but I have been busy so if you have any ideas please PM me about them and also let me just say IS FANFIC TROLLING ME?! It turns out that you have to enable reviews but WHERE IS THE ENABLE BUTTON? So yea and now that I'm back to school I'm gonna have trouble updating even more but atleast I havn't been revealed so yea see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Authors note 2

**Sorry that I havn't updated but I can't think strait while doing high school unless it's something Dragon ball or Halo or something like that related so I will bring this story to a halt for now until I have enough good reveiws or enough PMs asking me to continue, however I will continue at some point, in the meantime I will be working on a fanfic called My Little Goku, (Goku will be as he was in episode 1 as in literaly he will have the knowledge he had from the 1****st**** second of it.) Gamesdriver signing off.**


	8. Chapter 6 (unfinished)

**Wassup Gamesdriver here once again and I am no longer accepting OC requests and yes they are pony-fied in this episode and if anyone wants any pairing please PM me about it however **_**THERE WILL BE NO SEX CLOP RAPE OR OF THE SORT SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING!**_** (I am an anti-clop/sex person a bit like broken bulb if you know him from the forgemaster but I am a quite a bit more mentally stable.) and sorry but this is only the unfinished copy of chapter 6, if you read authors note 2 then you'll get an explanation.**

Chapter 6

_{an unknown place owned by the evil guy who when he gets beaten by the good guy still goes wtf?! Even though it's expected.}_

"Zero, you have put your hopes in those pathetic humans, I'm disgusted with you, well then brother, we shall meet again soon, and I will have the advantage."

_{Equestria} _**Jacks P.O.V**

When I woke I saw two stallions on the couch opposite my seat, _'Soooo… we're ponys now, what am I? I'm not a pegasis so… AWESOME I'M UNICORN I GET MAGIC! I had that before but I don't care I only used it for a short time.' _I was a red unicorn with a darker red for the mane and as I expected none of us had cutie marks, James was a dark green pegesis with a darker green mane and Joel was a black earth pony with a brown mane. James awoke, "AWESOME I GOT WINGS!" "yeah now I got stuff to do, see ya." "Bye." I got to Applejacks and she told me to start bucking, it took me 2 or 3 bucks to finish a tree but I got it done. I got 30 bits and then I went to Rarity and she took the measurements and I told her that I wanted 1 black coat, A black mask and suit, I was surprised she didn't ask why, I also asked for a black cape and a pair of flight goggles, I then went to

**Sorry, cuts off there you'll have to wait until I'm sure you know when if not then read authors note 2 it's in the previous chapter, this is Gamesdriver signing off.**


End file.
